Kidnapped By A Vampire
by LilMissCCullen94
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story about how I was kidnapped by a vampire and it ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me. This is a rewrite and I hope you all approve and I am sorry my summary sucks lolz.
1. I didn't see that coming Chapter 1

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan. All my friends and family call me Bella for short and I prefer it that way as when they call me Isabella it makes me sound like an old women. Well they use to before I got kidnapped. It's a little weird really my story starts when I turned 16 years old. It was my birthday and I was happy having fun at my birthday party and being with some friends and family. You see I don't really see my family and friends that much because my dad works all the time and my mum lives with her new husband Phil, I can't stand him he use to hit me, before I came back to Forks to live with my dad. I don't see my friends that much because I don't have to go to school a lot either because I have a photographic memory. It doesn't bother me though I like my life being like this because I don't need to hang out with shallow and selfish people from school and a guy that thinks am his girlfriend well wants me as his girlfriend but won't get the hint, that I just want us to be friend's. It doesn't help that he's a werewolf well shifter with a bad temper. I am not ment to know this but he got so mad one day that he shifted and almost killed me, while everyone watched.

But apart from the boyfriend thing everything else is fine you see am brilliant in school because of my photographic memory. So the teacher's just give me work and I take it home and have it done in a week, because I don't want to go to college or anything because they want me going to college. So it's really cool I just read a lot of books and textbooks, so it means I don't really need to show up for class or anything because the teacher knows I know it all. So I just go to all my classes and collect all my work and finish all of my classes, like my English, Maths, Cooking, Woodwork/Mechanics, History, chemistry, Biology and Physics. So since I've pretty much completed all my subjects and I don't want to go to college or anything yet. I just want to stay at home and do stuff a normal teenager would do. I go shopping and do homework, I also work sometimes at the Newtons sport shop on weekends and I do community work at the hospital. But its time to get back to the story.

So this is how I got kidnapped. I got finished my work my teacher gave me and had nothing better to do. So instead of sitting bored out of my mind I went home had a shower and got ready to go shopping with my new car my mum and dad got me for my birthday. I got a lot of presents because I am a straight A student I got a lot of presents from my mum and dad like vouchers, CDs, DVDs, books, clothes and some little things. I also got my favourite car for my 16th I got A BLACK HONDA CIVIC TYPE R guys I thought I was dreaming when I seen this beautiful car, no joke I thought I was dead and gone to heaven and when I was driving it I was in heaven.

So like I planned I got ready to go to Seattle for the shops. When I was driving I notice a sliver Volvo behid me, that seemed to have been behind me since I left my house but couldn't see the driver so I just thought it was someone like me that liked their priavcy and never thought anything of it. So when I got to the city and went into one of my favourite malls I noticed the same Volvo driving past me. I thought nothing of it and went into the mall. I got something to eat before shopping. When I finished I went into a few of the shops got new boots, a blue blouse, and some new black skinny jeans with rips in them I thought I was in love with them when I seen them. So when I bought them I went to the toilets and put them on. So now I was wearing my new ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top and my black boots along with my black leather jacket. I re-done my make-up and I need to say that I looked good. When I left the toilets I seen the most good-looking guy in the world he looked like a greek god no joke crazy bronze hair, his eyes where like a black brown colour. He was at least 6 ft 5 give or take. He looked right at me but I looked away and walked away no way a guy looking like him would take a second look at me. So I went to head home, it was getting dar. That's when I seen the Volvo again and walked to my car and drove off. I seen the car behind me again so pulled over at a lay by. He parked behind me, I walked up to the car and was going to ask what their problem was. But the next thing I know am hit across the head and all I seen was black.

I wake up in someones arms, am cold. The next thing I know I am looking at the guy I seen in the mall and he said ''I am sorry I couldn't help myself and then I am knocked out again thinking great am 16 and kidnapped by a greek god I don't know if I am ment to be happy or scared for my life...

_**HI GUYS I HOPE THIS IS BETTER. I HAVEN'T REALLY CHANGED MUCH ABOUT IT JUST TRIED TO MAKE IT SOUND BETTER AND FIXED MY MISTAKES. LIKE I SAID BEFORE THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME WHERE I WENT WRONG. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS BETTER.**_


	2. I just couldn't wait anymore Chapter 2

I just couldn't wait anymore- Chapter 2

EPOV

I watched her from afar. As she jumped into her car from her parents. She just finished all her work from this week. Dear god Alice is right I am a stalker. I have watched my Bella for years, waiting for her to turn 18 so I can have her. You see I am a vampire and all vampire's have a mate, someone who is your soul mate. Isabella Swan is mine. Alice my sister seen her the day she was born and that was 16 years ago and I am having a hard time staying away from her. It was easy when she was a child I would sneak into her room when her parents went to bed and talk to her and sing to her even though she was a child, I always felt like she knew what I was saying. When Bella got older she found out she had a photographic memory which is very rare for humans, only some humans have gifts like these but are now vampires. Bella is a beautiful young woman full of surprises such as I can read minds but not hers. My sister Alice can see the future and my brother Jasper can control and feel emotions. I also have another sister called Rosalie but she prefers Rose and then my other brother Emmett. Then I have my mother and father Esmé and Carlisle. I live in a house full of mated pairs and I have for a very long time. I just wish I could have her now and start our lifetime together.

As I was sitting in my car a couple of cars down from her house I seen her run out and into her car. Then I heard her music blasting through her car and then she was off. I started to follow her all the way to Seattle from the looks of thing. I noticed her looking in her rear view mirror at my car she must have noticed I was following her, so when she parked her car I kept on driving and watching her in other people's mind to see where she was. I walked into the mall walking around when I got a call from Alice.

_Hey Alice what do you want?_

_Hey I just wanted to ask if you would grab me a few new magazines for this week please._

_Yeah whatever I will get them._

_Ok and yeah I know what you are doing, you are following her again aint ya._

_Yes of course I am Alice_

At this point I seen Bella heading to the toilets with her new clothes and boots that I seen her buy.

_Oh I love what Bella has just got, and you will too when she comes out._

_Bye Alice._

Just then Bella walks back out and am just staring at her thinking she's looking very sexy and hot. OMG I can't believe I just thought that about my beautiful Bella. Just then she looks up and smiles at me, I was just away to smile back when she looks sad and walks away shaking her head and I just wish I knew why. Is something wrong with me, does she not like how I look. Just then I hear her car and hurry up to catch up with her.

So I am following her home and I can her hear turn her music down and looking out her rear view mirror again and then she just pulls into a lay by so I pull in behind her and suddenly she slams her door and starts walking to my car and this is when I knew I was just going to take her, I can't wait any longer and then all of a sudden Alice is behind her and knocks her out. She falls into my arms and I picked her up and put her in my back seat. I turn back and see Alice and Jasper jumping into Bella's car and before they could drive off I walk over to Bell's car. I look at Alice away to scream at her, when she puts her hand up to cut me off and says ' I seen what you chose, you wanted to take her and if i never stepped in she was going to go mad and think she was crazy because of you, so I jumped in Jasper is taking her car to the house and will put the car in the garage near our house so no one will find her car and I am sitting driving while you sit in the back with her because she's going to wake up in a few minutes while your saying'' I am sorry I and couldn't wait any longer and then sedate her to sleep again don't worry everything is going to work out my dear brother'. After she said all that I never had anything to. I just did what she said and just headed home with my beautiful angel in arms.

Once we were home I headed to my room and placed her in the bed that Alice of course got and sat with her in my arms til she opened her eyes.

**HI PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER AND MORE UNDERSTANDABLE LIKE THE FIRST. WANTED TO KEEP THESE SHORT AND SWEET TO GET ON WITH THE STORY.**


	3. What's going on Chapter 3

What's going on Chapter 3

BPOV

I wake up thinking being kidnapped was just some crazy dream. Until I noticed I was in a blue room and I know I don't have a blue room. That's when I heard a man's voice, he kept saying I am sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer. I am so sorry please wake up please Isabella please wake up and don't hate me when you do. I maybe should have listened to Alice and waited. No i love you. Why should I wait when your my mate and I am your's.

I was so confused by what he was saying, I don't know what he means by I am his mate and he is mine. I moved and he was right next to me asking me if I was ok. I just stared at him for a moment thinking where am I and what am I doing here. Then before i knew what I was doing I asked him where the fuck I was at and he did not like my tone but what can he expect when he kidnapped me. Then a girl came flying into the room and told him to get the fuck out and I was a little sad when he left for some reason. But he left and she came and sat next to me and smiled I was a little scared but she seemed nice and told me her name was Alice Cullen and said the guy that was in the room before is called Edward and he was her brother. She said she had a story to tell me and not to be scared or anything no one here is going to hurt me. I was a little confused and taken back but if I was going to get answer's I was going to hear her out. Maybe if I listened I could find a way out of here and get back home and forget this ever happened. So I looked at her and nodded my head for her to go on.

She smiled and turned to me face on. She said 'you see the reason you are here is because you are Edwards soul mate and he couldn't stay away any longer. I told him to wait till you were 18 but he wouldn't listen. Bet he wish he did now. Then you heard him shout no I am still happy I took what is mine. well if she will have me. He sounded a little broken saying the that and that made me sad for some reason. Alice made a face and rolled her eyes. Well Isabella. I put my hand up to cut her off saying ''wait Alice call me Bella, I do not under any circumstances like being called Isabella'' . It made her smile really big. ''Well Bella'' she smiled again ''you see I am a vampire along with my family. You see there is me and my mate Jasper, Emmett and his mate Rose and Esmé and her mate Carlisle. You see Edward is the loner he has waited for his mate to be born for a long time. I seen you when you were born. See i can see the future and I seen you and Edward was jumping for joy yeah no joke we heard him in his room''. ''By the way he can read minds but for some reasons he can't read yours''. I was sitting there shocked for a minute but for some reason I felt like I knew. Then I said something to Alice to shock her. But wait I remember you. You use to babysit me then you left because you were ill or something. Alice looked at me like she seen a ghost and said Bella how do you remember that you were like five years old, I seen in my visions that you were going to in danger and once it went away I pretended I had cancer. I felt bad for it. But when I went home I thought Edward was going to kill me for not telling him. I was with you because you were in danger he wished it was him there. I told him he wasnt ready to see you yet, because of your blood but he started to come to your room and hide to get use to the blood so it was easy for him now.

You see Bella we have waited for you. But you weren't ment to be here till you were 18. Then we were going to plan your death to change you into one of us. Then we can all be happy together. That's when I had to stop her. I said whooooo wait, WHAT ABOUT BEING CHANGED INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE. I DON'T THINK SO! Then Edward came flying through the door shouting. WHAT... WAIT YOU HAVE TO, YOU NEED TO BE WITH ME WERE NOTHING WITHOUT EACH OTHER. I just looked at him and I wish I never because it was love at first sight. I would never admit it. I wanted to know him first. So I said maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to die of old age and be with my family. He looked so sad and hurt I wanted to take it back. Then he said but Isabella were ment to be together. You're the love of my life, you are the only girl for me, I can't let you fall out my hands. When I just got you please don't do this. You can not be with anyone else think about people who wanted you to date them and its never been right and you turned them down. He was right about that. Isabella please give me a chance. If I don't, wait wrong words if you don't want to be with me you can leave. But please give me a chance I promise I will never hurt you or lie to you, I love you and want to be with you, just please give me a chance I won't make you regret it. I don't know why but I felt drawn to him. So I said yes I would give him a chance.

Even though I am so into him I wanted to know if we would work. So I just said ok I will give us a go. Ok I accept then, your on then Cullen. Then I said ''wait what am I going to do about food, clothes, school, my family and my space and my periods'' I was ment to say it to Alice. Edward said ''already done''. Alice has done everything to make sure you have everything you need. You will be sleeping in here this is my room it's got everything you will need. ''Wait Edward I can't sleep in your room not yet anyway. Not until I think I like you, I rather be able to chill with a girl. Then a girl came flying through the door if people keep doing that am going to have a heart attack. ''Hey am Rosalie but call me Rose this is going to be so awesome, to have another girl in the house. All these guys are so boring''. ''Right Bella am calling you that. Me and Alice will get you a change of clothes and we will get to know each other better before Edward steals you away from us. So me and Alice are going to go and get stuff for an awesome girls night while you and Edward get to know each other a bit so were going to be awhile and Edward once were back you and the guys are going hunting so we can have a girls night without you getting involved''.

Alice and Edward were in shock. Then they asked if she was ok. She said ''yes I want to know my sister before you steal her away from the world. Guys chill I was only a bitch to everyone because everywhere we go everyone wants him. He wants them to fuck off. Now we have a new sister its going to make life easy. So shut up and get a move on Edward try to know her a little more''. She grabbed Alice and once they were gone I said we could play 20 questions which was quick and easy and he agreed. So there we have it I was told what I was doing now I had to sit with Edward for god knows how long. So here we were picking the same questions to ask one another and then going to ask them.

EDWARDS QUESTIONS

BELLAS ANSWERS

1) full name - Isabella Marie Swan

2) favourite colour - emerald green and royal blue

3) favourite food - mushroom ravioli

4) favourite drink - diet coke

5) what do you like to do - reading or watching tv

6) where's your favourite place in the world - anywhere I want to be

7) how many people have you dated - none

8) where were you born - Forks

9) mothers name - Renée

10) fathers name - Charlie

11) any brothers or sisters - none

12) favourite subjects in school - English,Maths,Art

13) favourite sports - none

14) favourite films - horrors

15) favourite games - don't really play them

16) favourite books/ if any - I don't know what to pick classics or romance

17) best thing that happened in your life - maybe just maybe being kidnapped

18) have you ever been in love - nope

19) have you ever had sex - nope

20) favourite car - honda civic type r

BELLAS QUESTIONS

EDWARDS ANSWERS

1) full name - Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

2) favourite colour - brown because of your eyes

3) favourite food - animals vampire remember

4) favourite drink - blood of animals me and my family are veggies

5) what do you like to do - spend time with you

6) where's your fave place in the world - my meadow i will take you there one day

7) how many people have you dated - none been waiting for you

8) where were you born - Chicago

9) mothers name - Esmé

10) fathers name - Carlisle

11) any brothers or sisters Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper

12) favourite subjects in school - english, maths and art

13) favourite sports - running

14) favourite films - horrors

15) favourite games - none really

16) favourite books/ if any - classics and romance

17) best thing that happened in your life - you being born

18) have you ever been in love - i am now but before no

19) have you ever had sex - nope

20) favourite car - Volvo

I looked at Edward and said that was fun and we burst out laughing. I walked over and looked at his CD collection in amazement he had so much and I was away to comment but before I could a big guy walked into the room and wanted to say hello and tell me he was Emmett and the next thing that shocked me was Edward being thrown out the window and me being thrown over Emmett's shoulder. I couldn't help but burst out laughing Emmett told me he liked to mess with Edward and what better of doing it by grabbing me and running. He had taken me to what was a kitchen and there was a woman and a man standing there laughing and smiling saying hello we are Esmé and Carlisle welcome to the family just as I said hello back. Edward shouted to Emmett to bring me to him now and with that Emmett said got to run and took me with him we were outside next with Edward right behind us and I felt so happy and carefree more than I have ever felt. But what happened next was what shocked me, I was in the air and then caught by someone with blonde hair. He turned to me and smiled and said his name was Jasper and what just happened was Edward tackled Emmett to the ground and was away to grab me but I got there first and then Jasper whispered in my ear saying get ready. Then I am tossed to Rose and she burst out laughing shouting Emmett, just when Edward almost had me and then just before I got into Emmett's arms Edward jumped up and grabbed my and brought me into his chest and then looked me over for any damage and once he made sure I was ok, I burst out laughing along with everyone else and he joined in. What a way to meet and hang out with a family. Rose told us everything set up in Alice's room and asked Edward to walk me there and he would see me tomorrow.

Me and Edward were walking back when I grabbed his hand to hold and he froze and looked at me and once he noticed what I had done he smiled and held on tight and told me to jump up and then we were in Alice's room he put me on the bed and held me steady because I got very dizzy and I told him goodnight and he said goodnight and see you tomorrow and kissed my hand and left. I couldn't help but blush then Alice and Rose burst into the room.

**HEY GUYS...HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD AS WELL PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	4. Girl's night, Secret's & Home Chapter 4

Girls Night, Secrets & Home Chapter 4

BPOV

Once the guys left we were all in Alice's room Esmé too. We were watching a film but my secret was getting to me, they told me their's is it not fair if I tell them mine. I paused the film and I looked at them and told them I had to tell them something. They were all eyes and ears when I said that I am a witch. They were quiet for a moment and then all burst out saying OMG I cannot believe that our new sister/daughter is a witch this is so much fun. That's when I went into detail saying when I am 18 I will become so much more stronger and there is only to ever be one witch in our families when a child is born. This is all through my father's side. I told them that it has always been the men that carrying the name that has passed the magic through the blood line but it was broken when my grandmother was born her and her brother somehow they both had powers. So when my father was born he had magic. Which was good because her brother didn't want to have children he died a year after he was 18 from using his magic too much. You see we have a price to pay when we use our magic the more we use it the more it takes away our life, Right now I am ok but when am 18 am not. But I am the only witch that is in our family now because my father gave me his magic when I turned 13 he didn't want it anymore. He wanted to be normal and thought it would be in more use with me with being young. But enough with the heavy, how about we make you all human for a while or maybe just before the guys come back.

With that said they all agreed and started jumping up and down like school girl's. I went upstairs and got my book of spells I looked over the book and found what I was looking for. I repeated the words in my head and when I opened my eyes they were all human. So with that said we did everything they haven't been able to do in years and it was so much fun we went in the hot tub out back and ate our faces of and then we done make-overs Esmé found a bottle of Vodka and we started drinking and then we all crashed out. When we woke up at 10.30 the girls were still human till 12 and Esmé was in full mother mode making us breakfast and coffee we were all sitting there laughing and of course with Alice not being able to see the boys because of the magic, we never knew they were going to come back early so just half an hour before the spell would be over the guys were all standing there.

They were staring and then Carlisle asked us how the girls were human and had their eye colour. That's when I knew I was going to need to tell them what I told the girls. So I asked them to sit with us while I told them what I told the girls and they were in shock and amazement. So we went into the livingroom that's when I seen the news was on and seen my father and mother giving a report that I was missing and have been for a week. I looked at Edward and he nodded at my unanswered question that I had indeed been here a week without noticing.

I asked everyone if we could have a family meeting and they all agreed. The spell had worn out now so here we were sitting in the dining room away to have a meeting. I told them I have to go home and see my father and explain to him what was happening take care of everything and remove myself from everyone's life's and start anew and bring the Cullen's into this new life. They all agreed so I took a deep breath and said I will be back in a flash. I winked and was gone.

_BACK AT MY FATHER'S HOUSE_

I was in my bedroom when I ran downstairs shouting dad. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I seen a few people I did not like at all, they were my mother, my stepfather, Billy and Jacob. I looked at my father and asked why they were here and he told me it was because I was missing.

Then I told him I was leaving and he asked why and before I even started Jacob came to me hugging me and whispered in my ear why do you smile like vampire and I told him because I was with some and with that I punched him in the face and told him where to go because of what he did to me. Then I opened the door and rolled Billy out of it for stopping Sam and everyone from helping me when Jacob could have killed me and then Jake went to help him. Then I went over to Phil and kicked his ass for hitting me and knocked him out and then I went to my mother and knocked her out for never helping me. Then I walked to my father and told him I was sorry and that I found my other half and he was a vampire. He said as long as I was happy and that he knew what I was going do, I was going to take his memory away and I told him I was going to replace me by giving him another child, he told me to give him a son so this can't happen to him again and I said ok and made sure he would never be in care of my mother and had my father's power so the bloodline would go on and then he told me to take the books with me and to make a copy while I was here for his son and I did what he asked. When I had everything I needed to become a full witch, I asked my father what would happen if I become a vampire with being a witch. He told me nothing would happen I would be fine and be able to use as much power as I wanted without loosing my life.

Its how my grandmother's brother died and no one ever wanted it to happen again but my grandmother died that way though. She was in her kitchen when a vampire came in and bit her and she started to change and when she woke up she used all her magic to try to die but nothing worked she wasn't strong enough so she went to this royal vampire family and got them to kill her. She didn't want to live like that. With everything I had and needed. I erased everyone's minds but put me and my new family in them as being in Forks for the past couple of years and made sure not to cause any problems for us and I walked out the door and looked in the window to see my father watching a baseball game and his son to come and join him.

With it being done I turned and was back in Edward's room with everything and with a click on my fingers had everything unpacked and put in a place and then I walked downstairs to see my family and filled them in everything that happened but I lifted my shield from my mind and let Edward see. He was amazed and then got mad because Jake almost killed me. I changed the subject and told my family that we are all in school and they are the same as me we are like the brains of the school but because they were there we were going to have so much fun.


	5. Fun & Games Chapter 5

Fun & Games Chapter 5

RPOV

I can't believe what Bella is this is mad. I wonder if she can help us have a children? I need to ask her. I would love to be able to have the chance to be a mother. Bella joining our family has been the best thing ever we really are complete. It has been amazing no one even looks at us like were freaks they all just thinking were America's greatest teenager's.

APOV

OMG this is like so awesome. Bella is great now we can all do human stuff all the time. I wonder if Bella can put spells on us so we can eat at lunch. To look even more normal plus it would be so fun watching us eat when we know we can't eat.

EmPOV

This is so cool Bells is a witch I have a new partner in crime aha. We have already pulled pranks on everyone apart from Esme and Carlisle. We attacked Edward's piano with paint, got Jasper to dance and sing like a princess, got Alice's clothes and then got Rosie's garage, so when she opens the door a bucket of water fell over her. To say Bells and me were running for the hills is a pretty good guess.

JPOV

Bella is a witch I never seen this coming. I wonder is she can help me change my past. Like let me keep all my memories from before and let me turn into a vampire. But I will talk to Alice and see what she sees.

EsPOV

I wonder I Bella can help me have children? If she can't I am ok but I just hope so. It would be wonderful to have a baby and be with child again. But having Bella in our life's has been amazing she really has lifted everyone's spirit's. She helps me cook for her, she study's with Carlisle, she plays game's and prank's with Emmett, she listen's to Jasper's war stories in amazment and play chess, she will play Bella barbie with Alice and Rose and then with Edward she makes his dead heart beat again, I have never seen Edward so happy in my lifetime of being a really is the piece we never knew we were missing our family is complete and that it's self is a blessing.

CPOV

I wonder if Bella will test her powers and let me watch its been a long time since ive seen a witch. I actually thought the had died out from the witch hunts. But Bella and me have been studying and she has shown me that she is from a great and powerful witch line that no other power could compare to. It's very interesting and just thinking how powerful she is now, makes you wonder what shall she be like once she is 18 and a vampire.

EPOV

The love of my life is a witch life is away to get interesting. I can not believe she has giving up so much for my family and me she has fully joined us she share's are last name. Which will hopefully soon be because of me proposing to her I hope. But we have school to go to because of Bella making us normal and not stand out like we did before it's great.

BPOV

Time to go to school. Maybe I will put a spell on the guys so they seem more human. With a click of my fingers, the guys will need to eat. This is going to be so much fun. I can not wait and with finished being ready in a click I run downstairs to get breakfast and see everyone else eating too.

KidsPOV

So here we are at Forks High School looking awesome as we all walk into school with our top designer clothes and out of this world cars. We look awesome and everyone is jealous of us because we are all handsome and the most beautiful people in this school. We are the brains of the school and the most talked about group of the school because like I said were hot, rich, brains, sporty and friendly people until you mess with one of us. Even if we kick people s asses they won't kick us out because of the money they get from Carlisle for us going it well pays for pretty much all the school because the money the school gets is shit. So we do what we want when we want. So we have time to chill out and study as well and we have all the time in the world to pull pranks on the sluts and jocks of the school because they bully the geeks and freaks as they say and the younger students its not fair so we help them out by getting payback.

So here we are now away to play truth or dare in school and to make it fair everyone is human. Emmett started us of asking Alice truth or dare. Alice said dare. I dare you to go over to the girls changing rooms and while your there grab all the girls clothes to take and put in the boy's changing room but before you go you have to turn your skirts into a mini skirt along with Bella and Rose and turn your tops into belly tops to show major skin and then walk into the boys locker room tell them you want to join them in the steam room and tell them to go in first while you change into something better and once they are all in you will have a two-minute window to steal all their clothes and put them in the girls changing rooms and put the girls clothes in the boy's room and then change back to your normal clothes and we will stand and watch them all come out.

We all looked at each other and agreed so headed to the girls changing rooms and got started and then grabbed the girls clothes and put them in a bag and then we walked over to the guys and it was Mike, Tyler and their crew so they all got excited when we went in and offered them a good time and they did what we said straight away and then we got to work and headed back to the girls changing rooms and then met back up with they boys we went to stand outside because our lockers were their anyway so when we got their we stood and waited but before anyone noticed I flashed into the school system camera's and took me and Alice and Rose out of the video so none of us would get into trouble. Then when I got back it was just about show time. Then when everyone came out there classes that when shouting and screaming happened. All the girls came out wearing the guys clothes that were way to big and then guys came out wearing skirts and boobs tube's it was so funny that we were all on the floor laughing it was awesome. Then the head teacher come and told them to go get change into there correct clothes. So a male teacher went with the guys to get the girls clothes from them and then a female teacher went with the girls to get the guys clothes. Once that was done the head teacher told everyone to go to there classes and that's when the guys told the head teacher it was us and he told us to go to their office so we did because we were top students and done as told. Once we got there he asked us if it was us and we told him no it wasn't us we swear and then he said even if I look at all the camera's we wouldn't be on them. We all said yes. So he went and got the tapes and we watched them and we never seen us on them once and he said ok your free to go. We walked out and said we would play when we got home and jumped in our cars and head there because no one was going to be home.

So here we are home sweet home. Its unreal how I manage to call this place home after only being with the Cullen's for a short time. Alice started jumping up and down saying were going to play Cullen style because were home now. I looked at Edward and hey explained the rules saying "Cullen Rules?"

1. All dares have to take place inside the continental US.

2. Anything broken must be replaced before Carlisle and Esmé find out and kick our asses .

3. Anything illegal must be cleaned up by the person giving the dare no one else.

4. And the last rule is that if you refuse to complete the dare given to you, you must go to school naked for a week or ask a person out on a date and you have to do it no matter what anyone says.

I want to go next for truth or dare Emmett I pick you, pfft dare. Emmett I dare you to go to a hair salon and ask to get your hair coloured bleached blonde with green tips. Everyone looked at Bella in shocked and smiled. Emmett said hell yeah let's go. Alice walked in the salon with Emmett while he got his hair done and Rose looked horrified. Once his hair was done it was his turn so he turned and picked Jasper. Jasper truth or dare. I pick truth. Is it true you want to try to get it on with Alice in every state. Yes. Ok then its your turn dude. Rose truth or dare. I pick dare. I dare you to go on a date with Mike Newton and act all nice to start with and then lean in to kiss him and tell him he smell like shit and your going to be sick. Ok then someone give me a phone

_ring...ring... ...ri..Hello?_

_Hey is this Mike?_

_yeah who is this?_

_Hey it's Rose Hale I was wondering if you know want to meet up tonight?_

_Hey Rose yeah am free how about we meet up at that new diner in town._

_Sure sounds great can't wait to see you hot stuff!_

With that Rose hung up and we all headed to the new diner we all headed in while Rose waited for her date. We waited for like two minutes before they came in Rose linked her arm with his and felt his bicep and asked if he was working out. He turned round and smirked saying yeah need to keep in shape if I want a girl like you on my arm. Then they sat at the table.

_So Rose how come you called me._

_I just wanted to ask you out I think your pretty hot. Emmett and me fell out and I needed to get out and meet a real man you don't know what its like to only ever be with one man._

_Mike gulped... yeah maybe me and you could go somewhere private. _

At this point Emmett was about to rip his head off and Rose turned round and winked at him and then Edward turned round and said Rose told me to tell you when you two get home you should know what she's going to do to you because she can't get you her head and the things you do to her make her feel magically and she wants you to feel like that. Emmett smiled then and started his list in his head poor Edward.

We looked back their way. _Rose why don't we go somewhere private. yeah sure. _Before they moved we headed out and when theygot out Rose moved closer to Mike and said _Hey Mike you gonna let me kiss you? Of course sexy. _Then we came flying in the car park. They looked up both shocked and Emmett jump out. _Rose leaned in even more and then got a horrible look on her face saying OMG you smell like shit do you not brush your teeth or have a shower OMG, I think am going to be sick. Emmett am so sorry take me home and punish me for being a bad girl strip me naked and take care of all my needs like a real man would. Ok babe but don't ever scare me like that again and Hey faggot what you think you're doing going near my women don't you know the guy code twit._ Then with that said we jumped in our cars and left him standing there in shock and scared shitless and burst out laughing. OMG I think that was the best dare ever. Well now its Rose's turn when we get home. Well Bella truth or dare honey. I pick dare. When we get home I dare you to have a make-out session with me and Alice. I looked at Edward and said your on. Rose smirked and so did Alice we jumped in a car together leaving the guys to catch up. OMG Rose why are you daring me to do this and she simply smirks saying I think if we do this we get all the guys back for this but for this to work better turn us human because of the heat and the blush we will have the boys they will go crazy. OMG this is going to be awesome. We got home and waited for the boys and started making out for two minutes and when we were done the guys we badly turned on.

It was Edwards turn so he dared Alice to burn all her clothes and she went and did it and she started crying because Bella never turned them back yet. Alice asked Bella truth or dare and Bella picked dare and Alice told Bella she had to go up stairs and change into Edward white shirt and black boxers and only have 4 bottons done up. Bella walked up stairs and changed with Edward behind her and once she was changed Edward was badly turned on again. Edward I dare you to pull Bella into your lap and take her up stairs and do whatever you want. Game over I want to go to bed while am still human so I can sleep. Night everyone said and headed back there rooms.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWING THE STORY AGAIN, AND YES I HAVE SEEN I HAVE MADE A FEW MISTAKES AGAIN AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT I AM TRYING MY BEST HERE TO RE-WRITE THE STORY BECAUSE IT WAS A JOKE BEOFORE. PLEASE KEEPING FOLLOWING I HOPE YOU GET TO ENJOY IT THIS TIME THANK YOU.**


End file.
